Princess, meet my girlfriend
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim is crushed when she meets Shego's girlfriend! *gasp* She almost gives up hope for her and Shego.. but things change.. Signs of Kigo all the way baby!


_**New story.. kigo of course and no I'm not getting tired of it!**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or all the other Characters it's Disney's ( Kirsten is a made up person of course)_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Princess, meet my girlfriend. **_

Kim and Shego had been friends for 2 years now. They had stopped fighting for good or for evil and were now living together. They were only roommates and nothing more, even though Kim still had a crush on Shego. It was going great between them and they were turning in the best of friends. Every now and then they surely had their arguments but they were both stubborn.

They still collided on some areas but further then that everything went well. Kim was still the one who did everything fair and Shego sometimes still played dirty or how she liked to call it just evil. Old habits never die even though you want it. Kim knew about that all too good and she had wished that her feelings for Shego would disappear.

She knew that Shego was bisexual, she had told her that just before they moved in together. But she never had the courage to tell Shego that she was bisexual as well. Telling her feelings for Shego would take even more courage and she just didn't have that. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, because even though Shego was bisexual it didn't mean she liked Kim in the same way.

All Kim could do was hope her feelings would disappear or that Shego would make the first step if she happened to have the same feelings. _God I'm dreaming._ Kim thought. _She's never going to make the first step because she doesn't feel that way about me._ She thought and she sighed. She had a picture of Shego and herself on her nightstand. She picked it up and looked at it. "If only we could be." Kim said and she fingered the framed photo.

"If only who could be princess?" Shego asked. Kim gasped and hid the photo and looked up at Shego. "N-no one." She stuttered in reply. _Look at her; she's so beautiful standing in my doorway just there._ Kim thought as she stared at Shego's appearance. "Okay well I just came in to tell you that if you're hungry dinner is ready." Shego said and with that she left Kim's room.

_Food? I'd love something to eat!_ Kim thought happily and she jumped up from her bed and walked out of her room. She immediately smelled a wonderful scent coming from Shego's home cooked meal. "Whoa that smells great." Kim said softly. "That's because it is great." Shego replied with a grin.

She served dinner and Kim sat down in her chair. She looked down at her plate and the food looked as great as it smelled. "I bet it tastes great, you always make delicious things." Kim said waiting for Shego to settle down at the table as well. "Well yeah that's why you're not allowed to cook." Shego said as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"Ha-ha, very funny I can cook!" Kim protested but she knew she could barely make an egg. "Making eggs doesn't count pumpkin." Shego replied as if she read Kim's mind. Kim didn't reply to that and just started eating. Shego just grinned for a few moments before doing the same thing. "So is it any good?" She asked.

"It's great!" Kim replied and she kept on eating. "Glad you like it." Shego replied and she smiled softly. _Why is she smiling like that?_ Kim thought to herself as she chewed her food. _Does it mean that much to her that I like her food? _Kim questioned herself. _Or is she just happy with the compliment?_ Kim couldn't answer the questions she asked herself so she just went for the one she liked the most. _It just means a lot to her._ She thought to herself. Dinner had been great and Kim helped Shego with the dishes. She always liked it when they ate together and washed the dishes together. It gave her an idea of how life would be if she and Shego would be married. _Just like this only with a lot more making out probably._ She thought as she washed the last dish.

Shego dried the dishes with her plasma and placed them back in the cupboards. She turned to face Kim and just looked at her. "What?" Kim asked feeling a bit uncomfortable underneath Shego's gaze. "Nothing I was just wondering, what do you want to do tonight?" Shego asked and Kim was a bit surprised by that question.

Most of the times Shego would just train and lock herself in her room, while Kim studied and did her own thing. "You're asking me?" Kim asked. "Yeah there's nobody else here so, what do you want to do?" Shego asked again. "Well we could watch a movie." Kim offered. "I would like that, a nice evening with a movie and you." Shego replied and Kim blushed slightly at Shego's words.

"Come on let's go and see what movie we can watch." Shego said and she walked into the living room, followed by Kim. "Okay are you in the mood for; Thriller, horror, action, comedy, drama or romance?" Shego asked as she flipped through the DVD's. "I think you should pick." Kim replied. Shego gazed up at her. "Are you sure?" She asked and Kim nodded.

"Okay then I want to see…" She stopped in her sentence while flipping through the DVD's. _Probably action, horror or thriller._ Kim thought to herself and she was right. "Underworld evolution!" Shego yelled and she got the movie out of the DVD box. _Thank god it's that one, that's a movie I can appreciate with all the moves that woman makes._ Kim thought. "You make the popcorn and I'll pop in the DVD and make the couch comfortable." Shego said.

"Fine with me." Kim replied and she walked back to the kitchen. "No wait!" Shego shouted and she came running into the kitchen. "You pop in the DVD and I'll make the popcorn, I don't like burned popcorn." Shego said with a grin on her face. "I don't burn the popcorn!" Kim protested. "Well last time it seemed a bit black." Shego replied and she got a bag ripped it open and poured the un-popped popcorn in a bowl.

"Could you grab the salt?" Shego asked as she walked back to the living room with the bowl of un-popped popcorn. Kim got the salt and followed Shego into the living room and she wasn't surprised when she found Shego popping the popcorn with her heated hands. "Here you go." Kim said and she handed her the salt. "Thanks now pop in the movie and we're ready to go!" Shego announced and Kim did as told.

Kim sat down on the couch next to Shego and the movie started. "Hold this please." Shego said handing her the popcorn. Kim watched Shego walk of into the kitchen and return with two can's of coca cola. "I thought that something to drink would be nice as well." She said and she sat down again. "Very clever." Kim replied and now they could enjoy the movie. Kim didn't really enjoy the movie; she enjoyed the woman who played in it and all the moves she pulled.

Further then that she loved spending time with Shego like this. "She's hot don't you think?" Shego asked as the main character appeared on the screen. "Yeah she is." Kim replied as she stared at the screen. "But that guy is kind of cute as well." Kim stated. "Yeah he is, isn't he?" Shego replied as she looked at the guy they were talking about. "Definitely." Kim replied with a small smile. "Just don't date any one like him in real life Kimmie." Shego said as if she was trying to protect her. "And why is that?" Kim asked.

"Well if he hurts you I have to kill him, but that's hard considering he's vampire and lycan." Shego replied in a dry voice. Kim laughed at Shego's comment and couldn't help but think that she would never date a vampire or lycan, let stand someone who is both. "They don't even exist." Kim said and she pointed to the screen.

"You never know in this world, I mean, I didn't believe that people could change into plasma throwing super powered villains. And yet here I am." Shego said and she ignited her hands. "Yeah well you're an ex villain." Kim stated and with that Shego turned the fire around her hands off. "Yeah that's right, ex villain even though I'm still the best thief in the world." Shego stated and she grinned widely.

"Don't get too cocky, I caught you so many times!" Kim replied. "Yeah but that's when I was with Drakken. You couldn't catch me if I was working solo." Shego exclaimed. "Whatever." Was all Kim said and they continued watching the movie. Somewhere during the movie they had moved enough so they were now lying on top of each other.

Shego was lying on her back and Kim was cuddled up to Shego's side with her front. Shego's arm was around Kim's shoulders and the red head couldn't be any happier. _Well yeah unless she kisses me right now._ Kim thought as she cuddled up to Shego even more. _But that won't happen. _She thought as the movie slowly came to its end. Kim loved the ending, it showed Selene (main character) and Michael (half lycan half vampire) and Selene had become immune for the sun.

He walked up to her and smiled as the sun hit her vampire skin. They kissed and the movie ended with a short story told in Selene's voice. Kim sighed happily. "I love that ending." Kim said out loud. "It's a great movie, she's hot, he's hot and the moves and effects are cool." Shego replied. Kim couldn't deny that, the effects were cool and they were both hot and she wished she could do those moves as well.

The movie had come to its end and they were still cuddled up to each other. Kim looked up at Shego and their eyes met. Shego slowly leaned forward and gave Kim a small kiss on her forehead. "Let's go to bed." She announced and Kim was a bit surprised with that. "Bed… right…" Kim replied and she got up from her extremely comfortable position. She walked over to her room and was about to slam the door shut when Shego called her.

"Kimmie uh I'm bringing someone over here tomorrow to meet you. Is that okay?" Shego asked. "Fine with me." Kim replied softly and she closed her bedroom door. She plopped down on her bed and she wanted to scream, so she did but she muffled her scream with her pillow. After taking a quick shower she settled down on her bed again. _God that was stupid, I could've kissed her but I didn't! _Kim thought to herself.

_I should've kissed her…_ She thought and she fell asleep thinking about how it would be if they kissed. Both Kim and Shego were now fast asleep and the house was quiet. The soft ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard. Kim had gone to bed, frustrated that she hadn't kissed Shego when she had the chance. Shego went to bed with a calm though excited mind. _Tomorrow Kimmie will finally meet her!_ Shego had thought right before she had fallen asleep. Morning came fast and Kim woke up with the same thing she went to bed with. _I should've kissed her._ She thought when she opened her eyes. She slowly dragged herself out of her bed and changed into some casual clothes. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen which was empty.

_Something is missing here._ Kim thought as she looked around. _Where is Shego? _She asked herself. "Shego?" She said out loud. No response. "Shego?!" She said even louder, still no response. She searched every room, bathroom, toilet, living room, even Shego's room with caution. _She's not home._ Kim thought to herself. _She's never up this early and now she's gone?_

Kim shrugged it off and went back into her bedroom. Just when she closed her door she heard the front door open and close. "Kimmie?" Shego called. "I'm in my room!" Kim replied. Shego walked up to her room and opened the door. She stuck her head through a crack just big enough. "Kimmie I want you to." Shego stopped in her sentence. _To what? Hug you? Kiss you? Love you? Comfort you? Massage you? _Kim thought as she looked up at Shego with curiosity.

"I want you to meet Kirsten, she's my girlfriend." Shego announced and she opened the door wide to show her girlfriend. Kim felt something inside of her die at Shego's last two words. _Her girlfriend? _She thought in mild shock. "Come in Kirsten." Shego said and she stepped inside Kim's room.

She was almost as tall as Shego but not as beautiful as her. She wasn't ugly though; her hair was tied up and had a cherry red colour. Her eyes were a light honey brown and her skin tone was soft and pink. "Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed happily and stuck out her hand. Kim took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." She replied in a fake happy tone. "Shego has told me so much about you! I was so excited to meet you, the great Kim Possible!" She exclaimed.

_Oh god a fan._ Kim thought and she faked a smile at the girl. "She hasn't told me anything about you. Tell me where did you meet and how long have you been dating now?" Kim asked trying to sound happy for Shego. "Well we've been dating for almost two weeks now and I met Shego in an art gallery." She explained.

"Art gallery?" Kim questioned. "Pumpkin you know I like art." Shego replied. "Pumpkin?" Kirsten asked. "Yeah that's been my nickname for her since forever, just like princess." Shego replied simply. Kim could sense a certain jealousy rising from Kirsten's throat but she didn't reply. "So princess we're having a guest at dinner tonight, you don't mind right?" Shego asked as she walked out of Kim's room

"No I don't mind, she is after all your girlfriend." Kim replied. "Thank you!" Kirsten exclaimed in a still too happy tone. "Uh no problem." Kim said and they both left Kim's room. "Oh do you want me to close the door?" Kirsten asked before walking away. "Uh yeah thanks." Kim replied and she watched Kirsten leave, followed by the closing door.

She buried her head in her hands to hide the tears that were falling. _She has a girlfriend! Of course she's gorgeous she fell in love with her and everybody could easily fall in love with Shego! _Kim thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Kim decided to lock herself in her room for the rest of the day. She even wanted to stay in her room during dinner but Shego had other plans. "Pumpkin come out you've been in your room the whole day. You have to eat something." Shego said from the other side of the door. "I have to study." Kim replied even though she wasn't studying. "I don't believe that, you're upset about something and I am going to find out what. Just not now so please come out and eat something." Shego pleaded and she rarely pleaded.

Kim sighed, she checked herself in the mirror making sure that it wasn't clear she had been crying. _Okay I can do this._ She told herself and she walked to the door. Shego stepped back when she heard the door click open and Kim appeared. "Come princess, it's delicious I made your favourite. Come and eat something." Shego said and she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder guiding her to the dinning room.

Kim didn't say anything and just sat down. It was indeed her favourite food and it smelled great. She had been hungry for about an hour now but she refused to get out of her room. Now that she was forced by Shego she could better enjoy the meal Shego had prepared. Shego and Kirsten started a conversation and Shego looked over at Kim every 2 minutes to check on her.

Concern was clear in her eyes and not wanting to concern her even more; Kim decided to eat everything on her plate. Shego smiled softly as she saw Kim enjoy the meal she had made. _I knew she would like it._ Shego thought and she refocused on Kirsten again. Kim slowly ate everything that was on her plate and felt a satisfied filled feeling settle on her.

Though that feeling didn't take away how she really felt. Miserable, lonely, sad and depressed. _I've been so stupid. _She thought to herself. "Should I help you clean up?" Kirsten asked as Shego gathered all the empty plates. "No, you can relax in the living room; I'll do this with Kim." Shego said and Kim looked up at her.

Kim got up as well and gathered some of the remaining dishes and carried them to the kitchen. "It was great by the way!" Kirsten shouted as they disappeared into the kitchen and she walked into the living room. "Thanks!" Shego replied. She turned on the water and added some soap. "Come on princess, what's bothering you? You can tell me you know you can." Shego said as she dried a plate Kim gave her.

"It's nothing Shego; really, I'm just a bit down that's all. I enjoyed the food." Kim replied. "Glad you liked it." Shego replied with a soft sweet voice. "I guess it's just a bit new for me to see you with a girlfriend, that's all." Kim said suddenly. Shego dried a few other plates Kim had washed. "I understand but you don't have to worry that I'm going to spend less time with you. I won't, I'm going to spend as much time with you as I always do." Shego announced.

That made Kim smile a bit but it still didn't make her happier. "Good to hear." She replied softly and Shego grinned at her. They washed all the dishes in silence and Kim headed back for her room when they were done. "Don't you want to come and watch a movie with us?" Shego asked as Kim headed to her room.

"No thanks." Was all she said and she disappeared in her room; the lock clicking making it clear it was closed. Shego slumped a bit as she saw Kim disappear in her room again and headed for the living room. "You want to watch a movie?" Shego asked as she sat down next to Kirsten. "Sure I'd love to!" Kirsten exclaimed. "Okay what are you in the mood for? Horror, thriller, action, drama, comedy or romance?" Shego asked.

"I would love to see a romantic movie." She replied. Shego wasn't used to the fact that Kirsten had really picked something and it was something she didn't really like. Kim always made her choose and then she could watch a movie she liked, but she always thought about Kim and made sure she could enjoy the movie as well.

"Uh… okay… romantic it is… I guess." Shego replied and she searched a romantic movie. Finding one was as hard is liking one and it almost seemed to her that they didn't even have a romantic movie. _God we have to have one miserable romantic movie._ Shego thought as she searched the DVD box. She found a DVD and showed it to Kirsten. "Ghost! Oh my god I love that movie!" She exclaimed happily

_Oh happy day._ Shego thought while rolling her eyes. She popped the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started. She didn't want to make any popcorn so she decided to watch the movie without the white fluffy stuff. Kirsten didn't mind at all, she was caught up in the movie, saying aaw at cute things and sighing at beautiful moments.

Shego couldn't concentrate on the movie at all; it was just too mushy for her taste. _This is the worst movie I've ever seen._ She thought as her gaze shifted to Kim's bedroom door. "Kirsten honey, I'm going to check on Kim okay? I'll be right back." Shego said. "Okay but come back soon or you'll miss the good part!" Kirsten announced and Shego just nodded at her.

_God I thought I would never get away._ Shego thought as she approached Kim's bedroom. She knocked on the door but there was no response. She knocked again. "Kimmie? Are you okay?" Shego asked. Kim looked up at Shego's voice and sniffed. "Just a second!" She replied. Kim whipped away all the tears and made sure it didn't look like she had been crying. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it?" She asked softly. "Are you okay, you've been in there all day except during dinner." Shego said. "I'm fine Shego like I said; I'm just a bit down." Kim replied hoping Shego would stop worrying. Instead of worrying less, Shego stepped into Kim's room and locked the door behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it princess?" She asked stepping closer to Kim.

"I... I can't explain what's wrong with me, you'll get mad or something. I can't explain it but I know I'll be alright." Kim said and she took a step back. Shego looked at her with the same worried look. "You can tell me everything and I understand if you don't want to tell me right now but you can if you want to." Shego said and she pulled Kim into a hug.

Kim leaned against Shego accepting the hug and she sighed. "Thank you Shego." She whispered into her hair. "No problem pumpkin." Shego replied and she tightened the hug. They stood there for a few moments, Kim enjoyed the comfort and warmth Shego brought. "I think I should be going back to Kirsten. She wanted me to come back quick." Shego whispered into Kim's hair.

"Okay, enjoy your movie." Kim said and she broke the embrace. "Well it's a romantic movie and I hate it, but I'll try for you princess." Shego said and with that she left Kim's room again. Kim closed the door behind Shego and locked it again. She leaned against it and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Shego's scent was still hanging in the air and Kim loved it. She came to love Shego's scent even though she preferred strawberries.

It really marked Shego as an individual person and gave away what she preferred the most. "God if only you knew how much I love you." Kim whispered softly. She walked back to her bed and dropped herself on it again. _Why doesn't she see how much I care?_ Kim asked herself as she turned her I-pod on. She hoped some music would help her feel better but the song that came up didn't help at all

_Un-break my heart and say you love me again._ Kim thought as she turned her I-pod off again. She grabbed her notebook and started to scribble some things that came into her mind.

_No I can't live in a world without you._

_I miss your arms around me, I just can't handle it._

_I can't let you go even though I say it's the best for both of us._

_Even though I scream I'm better off without you and alone._

_One second with you is more precious then an eternity alone._

_I was afraid to love but with your arms around me, I can take everything._

She scribbled everything in her notebook that she made up. It wasn't a poem, it were all the thoughts she had on her mind. She dropped her pen and sighed as she re-read the things she had written. _My heart longs for you._ Kim thought and she kept on writing.

The movie that Kirsten had picked was finally, to Shego's delight coming to its end. _God I thought it would never end! I'm never going to watch this movie again!_ Shego thought as the credits rolled in. "Wasn't that a lovely movie?" Kirsten asked as she leaned against Shego. "Yeah it was great." Shego lied and wrapped an arm around Kirsten. "What do you think about taking this to my bedroom?" Shego asked and Kirsten giggled.

"Let's go." Kirsten replied and Shego guided her to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom, Kirsten jumped Shego and their lips locked in a fierce kiss. Shego carried Kirsten to her bed without breaking the kiss and slowly lowered them onto it. She settled between Kirsten's legs and they continued their kiss. It got deeper as Kirsten opened her mouth to let Shego's tongue in, but the need for air broke them apart.

Kirsten gasped for breath and Shego slowly started to pull Kirsten's pants down. Once her pants were gone her shirt followed fast and all that she was dressed in was her underwear and socks. Shego removed the socks and climbed up to get busy with Kirsten's bra. Undoing the red head from her clothes, it was now Shego's turn to get undressed. Kirsten quickly undid Shego from her clothes and both of them were now fully naked.

"Let's get busy." Kirsten whispered and she lowered her head between Shego's legs. "Oh god yeah." Shego moaned and her fingers tied up in Kirsten's hair. She arched her back as Kirsten started to pleasure her and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning and knew that Kim could hear it if she moaned too loud. "Oh god yeah Kim-rsten…" Shego moaned and she shocked herself with what she had said.

She looked down at Kirsten and she was still busy between Shego's legs. _She didn't even hear it._ Shego thought to herself. The pleasure Shego had felt had died and she looked down at the cherry red hair that was visible. Somewhere inside her mind Shego had hoped that the shade of red had turned to a lighter shade. A shade of red that she had come to know so well over the past few years but it didn't. It stayed the same dark cherry red that was between her legs. Kirsten continued to pleasure Shego, or that's what she thought. The fun had died for Shego and she was now pretending to come. She moaned a bit and gripped Kirsten's hair tighter hoping she would buy it.

In her room Kim had heard the sounds of their activities. She sighed and walked out of her room. _I need a drink._ She thought as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a can of coca cola because even though she was old enough to drink she still didn't like to do it. Years of good doing had taught her that nothing good came from drinking.

Shego had faked an orgasm and made up an excuse to get out of her bedroom. She got her bathrobe pulled it on and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. _God that was a disaster, she's more on my mind then I thought. _Shego thought as she walked to the kitchen. Shego was surprised when she saw Kim standing in the kitchen. "Oh hey you're out of your room." Shego said as she opened the fridge.

"Yeah I am, I just wanted something to drink." Kim replied and she took a sip from her cola. "Me too." Shego replied and she got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm going back to my room now." Kim said softly and she left with her cola. "Oh okay". Was all Shego said and she watched how Kim disappeared in her room again.

_I really need to talk to her._ Shego thought to herself and she walked over to Kim's room. "Okay here goes nothing." She said to herself and she knocked on the door. "Kimmie can I come in?" She asked. She heard footsteps and a click of the lock. "Come in." Kim replied and she stepped into Kim's room.

"Hey I uh need to talk to you." Shego said closing the door behind her and locking it. "Oh? What is it?" Kim asked. "Well you probably know what I was doing with Kirsten and I came to realize something". Shego replied. "Oh you came to realize something while screwing your girlfriend? Well what is it then?!" Kim snapped at her.

Shego stepped back at Kim's reaction. "I uh…I realized that Kirsten is not the one I want to be with." Shego whispered and she stepped closer to Kim. "There's someone else I love, someone else my heart belongs to." Shego said taking another step towards Kim. "Who?" Kim asked softly. Shego smiled softly at her question and took another step closer.

She cupped Kim's face and looked into her eyes. "It's you pumpkin." Shego whispered and she leaned forward capturing Kim's lips in a soft kiss. Kim was shocked by Shego's words and it took her a few moments before her mind registered that Shego was actually kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed Shego gently back. They pulled apart and Shego's hands remained on Kim's face.

"It was you all along; I just never saw it until today. I was with Kirsten and I missed all the little things. The way you cuddle up to me, that you always let me pick a movie, how you always appreciate and love my cooking. How we do the dishes together, I love it all princess, it's you and I don't want anyone else." Shego whispered and she lightly brushed her lips against Kim's.

Kim looked at her with wide eyes and she had no words. "All I hope for is that you feel the same." Shego said and she looked at Kim. "I... I do feel the same." Kim stuttered in reply. Shego smiled and she pulled Kim into a tight hug. "God you don't know how long I waited for this." Kim whispered into Shego's hair as she returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long but I'm here for you now and I'm not going to leave." Shego replied and Kim felt her heart overflow with joy. _This is the happiest day in my life._ She thought as she continued hugging Shego.

"I should tell Kirsten the news." Shego said and she pulled back and broke the embrace. "Yeah you probably should." Kim replied and she looked at the ground. Shego reached out and raised Kim's head up with her hand. "Hey, I'll be right back and then we can catch up with all the years we've wasted being apart." Shego said and she gave Kim a small kiss.

"Okay." Was all Kim said and she watched Shego leave. _Okay this isn't going to be easy. _Shego thought to herself as she went back to her own room. She opened the door and saw that Kirsten was already dressed again. She raised her eyebrow and closed the door behind her. "Shego we need to talk." Kirsten said and Shego sat down on the bed. "About what?" Shego asked.

"About us, it won't work. I'm so sorry but I think you belong to someone else and you know it." Kirsten replied with a sweet voice. "I really appreciate that Kirsten." Shego said and she got up to hug the other red head. "No problem Shego, I'll let myself out, now go and be with the red head you really love." Kirsten said and she walked out of Shego's room.

Shego followed her and watched her leave with a soft goodbye. Kim walked out of her room and saw Shego standing in the hallway. "Was it hard?" Kim asked softly and Shego turned around to face her. "No it wasn't, she understood and then she left." Shego replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted back there." Kim said and she looked at the ground again.

"Don't worry about it, it's long forgotten." Shego replied. She walked over to Kim and pulled her into another hug. "I was heartbroken when you introduced me to her." Kim whispered. "I'm sorry I was blind and my eyes opened too late but I hope I can make it up to you." Shego replied softly.

"You already did." Kim said and Shego pulled back and looked into Kim's eyes. "I'll never leave you." She said without breaking the eye contact. Kim blushed a bright red at that and a smile appeared on her face. Their faces were getting closer and closer, their lips now mere inches apart.

"I love you Shego." Kim whispered. "I love you too princess." Shego replied and their lips met in a passionate, sweet and with love filled kiss. Finally getting the chance to express their real love for each other. After denying it and being blind for years, they finally found each other. Finding each other in a new way that the both of them never could've imagined.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_This was another oneshot story about Kigo! Hope you liked it! _**

**_And I hope it wasn't too corny, cheesy, cliché and.. whatever..._**

_Thanks for reading it though!_


End file.
